Come back to me
by ToSaveMySanity
Summary: He always thought she would be there for him, and she had never proved him wrong. When he was at his worst, she said those simple words. Those words. Those words keep him from falling back into the darkness that consumes his heart. Those words from her. But is she still his? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Hold him down!" The captain snarled as he walked closer to the group of shinobi pinning their catch to the ground. Proud yet pained smiles pointed to their captain as they tightened their grip along their victim's arms. Dark gray skin wrinkled within the grips of the shinobi as they held the raven haired man knelt before them. "Is the seal set?" the captain growled once again as he knelt down to the rouge. "Uchiha…"

Blood spattered over the battle ground as five shinobi sat on the ground; completing a seal to restrain the man. Sasuke knelt with his nose nearly to the ground as eight shinobi held him down. Two on each of his arms, keeping the joints locked so that pain would ring throughout his body if he thrashed, while the others held the bat wings springing from his back. "Do you know what you've done, Uchiha?" the captain snarled as his fingers snarled within the man's hair; jerking his head up to look him in the eyes.

Sasuke's face was blank, blood dripping from his cobalt eyes; they had drained his stamina and his chakra was slowly leaving as the sealing jutsu syphoned it from him. "You've killed more than fifty people, Uchiha," the man snarled as he threw the man's face down, sneering darkly as he stood up; the thought of kicking the man running through his head. "Your comrades are nearly dead because of you!"

Everyone, besides Sasuke, flinched at their commander's tone. "Commander…" a woman's voice echoed, visibly upset by the situation.

"No!" the man snarled once again, looking back at his team. "Uzumaki is in a coma and Haruno wont last 'til morning. Even she couldn't heal the villagers!" His teeth grit together as his dark eyes lit up with tears, "We cant let him continue!" He looked down to the Uchiha and gave a low growl, "he doesn't even care," venom dripping from his tongue. "We mine as well just execute him here!" As the commander turned back to the broken Uchiha, he rose his katana high in the sky.

"Commander…" the woman gasped out again, eyes widening, as she looked behind him earning everyone's gaze. "It's Haruno-sama…"

Everyone's eyes looked over the captain's shoulder, the moonlight lighting up the forest as if it were daylight. Pastel pink stood out against the brush almost as much as the glistening crimson that covered her body. "No way," someone gasped out as they watched the lead medic of the Leaf Village stagger across the grass looking nothing more than a walking corpse.

Everyone stood frozen as the woman hobbled her way closer, silent as the blood dripped from her body. Torn clothes stained with blood as her cuts continued to bleed, never inhibiting her journey to the Uchiha. She held her side, a large gash clearly visible from where the Uchiha's chidori. Dark lashes hide her eyes as she looked at her childhood love. Her bruised lips parted and breathed out his name, "S-Sasuke-kun…" as she passed the captain.

"Haruno-sama," the captain addressed her, disbelief filling his eyes as the woman got within inches of the cursed man, "Haruno-sama, there's no saving him," the man ordered as he reached for the pinkette's bare shoulder.

"Shut up," Sakura snarled, her eyes slowly looking up the man. The captain felt his body jolt with fear as he stared into the sharp emerald eyes; glistening with deadly intent. Tears glistened in her eyes as she stared at the man, "I will **not** leave him like _this_!"

"Haruno-sama…"

"One last try," she whimpered as she held back her tears, agony in her voice from watching the man. Everyone stood shocked as the fragile pinkette knelt down in front of the raven haired man. Tears threated to escape as she slowly reached out for him. Her tentative fingers brushed against his jawline as she slowly embraced his face, cupping her hands around his face. He was cold, limp in her hands, not responding to the touch.

A soft smile played upon her lips as she felt a faint pulse beneath the cold grey skin. Glistening emerald eyes fluttered shut as she let her tears fall, "Sasuke-kun," she called out quietly as her resolve began to break. Her head hung low, pastel bangs falling over her eyes. "damn it," she growled out as her fingers tightened behind his jaw, "Don't do this to us again, Sasuke-kun, not again!" Tears fell from her eyes freely, soaking the ground with something. "You cant do this to Naruto!" she called out as she looked up into his dull lifeless eyes. "How dare you do this… we cant lose you again. You're part of team seven!"

Everyone looked away as the woman professed her feelings again. "Come back to us, Sasuke-kun," she pleaded as her tears mixed with the dried blood that stained her face. "Come back to Konoha, come back to Naruto," her lips trembled as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his; expecting no reaction, "I-I love you," she sobbed as her right hand slowly slid up into his hair. Her fingers laced lightly within his ebony locks as she leaned her forehead against his, silence falling over the shinobi.

Light erupted through the forest as the Yin Seal on Sakura's forehead activated. "Haruno-sama!"

Teary eyed, Sakura gave a soft smile as her seal spread across her skin and crept across the Uchiha's face. "Sasuke-kun," she whimpered as her chakra entered the Uchiha from the simple intimate touch. "You're not this monster. Please… Come back to me…"

Everyone watched as Sakura's wounds opened up further, blood spilling across her alabaster legs. The kunoichi flinched in pain as her tears continued to escape her glistening eyes. "Come back to me…" she echoed quietly as her emerald eyes bore into the onyx eyes of her teammate.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Surrounded by darkness, Sasuke lay still as the sound continued. Raising his hand in front of his face. "Where am I?" he asked quietly. Red ran through his fingers, carving streams down his palms, "Blood?"

"You're not this monster…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I did this… What have I done." He felt cold as he felt the blood run over his skin; consuming him. "I am a monster."

"Come back to me…"

Light erupted through Sasuke's eyes as life returned to his body, "S-Sa… ku… ra…" Sasuke croaked as he felt her warm chakra bring him back to his humanity; the scent of blood consuming his senses.

The captain's eyes widened quickly as he watched the cursed seal slowly dissipate the moment Sasuke became coherent. "Let go of him!" he demanded quickly turning to the shinobi keeping the seal, "Don't let him leave the seal!"

Sakura pressed her nose against his as her thumb ran softly against the Uchiha's skin, "I'm right here, Sasuke-kun," she choked on her tears as she tried to laugh. "Come back to me," she called again as she felt her body begin to tremble. Don't give out on me, not now.

"Sa… kura…" Sasuke pulled away quickly, never leaving her touch, looking the pinkette up and down. "Sakura," tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as he looked down at the blood pooling under her.

Sakura gave a bitter smile, "Try and relax, Sasuke-kun," she cooed softly as her simple touch against his skin attempted to calm him down. Dark rings were becoming visible under her glistening eyes. Her yin seal began to retract as her breathing became haggard, "They're going to take care of you now…"

Emerald eyes closed as her hands dropped from his cheeks; her body swaying. "Sakura!" He called out as he lurched forward as the woman fell. He grabbed her shoulders, eyes widening as he watched tears continue stream down her face. She was cold, her skin losing color as her eyes struggled to stay open. "Sakura!" he called again as he pressed his ear to his her chest. "Don't die…"

Her arms encircled him slowly, pressing his head against her chest. He looked up into the foggy eyes of the woman who had pulled him out of darkness, "You came back to us." Her thumb ran over his check, "Let's go home," she whispered as she kissed the crown of his head.

Darkness

That's all there was. He couldn't remember anything as his body stirred beneath the heavy cloak of shadows. He could not see, but the radiating pain throughout his body screamed of his mortality. How long had he been in such darkness? How long had he felt the burning pain within himself?

"Come back to me, Sasuke-kun," a soft voice cooed as silk brushed against a sensitive cheek. Light erupted throughout the darkness; warmth quickly following as the Uchiha pressed his cheek against the warmth. "I've been waiting for you…"

Her voice echoed throughout the darkness, bringing light and warmth to whatever it touched. He could feel a smirk creeping upon his face as the darkness dissipated; for once he welcomed the warmth. Blinding white was all he could see, his eyes adjusting to light within the room. Turning his head to the bedside stand he felt his whole body relax; a small vase of daffodils sat bathing in the sun. _She was here_, was all he could think, a weak smile slowly tugging on his lips as he let himself relax. _Sakura_…

The sound of the door creaking open alerted the cobalt haired shinobi, "Uchiha-san, you're allowed to leave whenever you feel that your chakra has returned to you." The cheery voice of the nursing staff nearly gave the man a headache, "Your clothes are where they normally are after your missions!"

Sasuke walked silently down the streets of Konoha, staring absent mindedly at the stones beneath his feet. How long had been since he hadn't heard her voice? _Sakura_, he thought to himself as his fists clenched within his pockets, _Almost two years since that night…_ His head snapped up suddenly, his senses perking up as he passed their old training grounds. A soft giggle echoed throughout the wind, only to reach his ears. _Sakura_?

Sasuke walked up to the training grounds in silence, hidden amongst the leaves, only to be surprised by the empty field. The wind pushed lightly at his clothing as he stared absentmindedly into the emptiness of the training grounds. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke walked through the open field only to let his thoughts consume him once again.

It had been eighteen months since Uchiha Sasuke had been put in Haruno Sakura's personal care. Eighteen months since she pulled him from his own darkness. Eighteen months since her chakra began flowing through him; keeping him alive through missions. Over the years Sasuke was allowed on missions only with the watchful eyes of one of team seven. He bowed his head as his thoughts echoed through his head.

"Sasuke-kun?" two voice rang out from behind him. Sasuke turned to see two of his teammates standing holding hands. A brow rose in confusion as he looked at his look alike then back to the blushing pinkette. Sai gave his usual fake smile and looked over the Uchiha, "What are you up to, Sasuke-kun?"

With his hands deep in his pockets, Sasuke gave a quiet growl, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"We were just going for a walk," Sakura chimed softly as she nervously scratched her head with her free hand.

Sai looked at her in confusion, "But, Sakura-chan, I thought we were on a date?" He questioned in pure confusion. Sai's onyx eyes widened slightly as he turned towards the pastelled haired woman, speaking behind his hand before muttering, "Did you not want Sasuke-kun to know?"

Sasuke felt his hands clench in his pockets as his eyes turned to the kunoichi; silently asking her to confirm or deny both of the statements.

* * *

_**Well that was fun! Who liked it? Anyone? Reviews would be awesome! **_

_**For all the Sakura fans, please dont think i'm making her weak in this chapter (or any chapter for that matter!) I love Sakura's strength and try and show it off as much as possible but for this chapter Sasuke needed a bit of nurturing...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so, I completely refuse to make Sakura the pure whatever thata make her out to be a person who wouldnt date anyone besides SAsuke. She's an adult. She's her own damn person xD so I figured this chapter would create more of a bond between the two as adults yaknow?**_

_**Also, a personal thanks to whoever let me know that the chapters were the same x.x I'm still getting used to naming things correctly... so, my bad. Thank you Guest (you never left your name) for letting me know!**_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed loudly as he stood up from his seat, "They're dating?" He screeched again as his eyes widened, "Are you sure?" Sasuke gave a soft nod as he sipped his tea. Naruto sat back down and crossed his arms; his face puckering as if he had ate something sour. "That would make sense, I guess, she has been spending a lot of time with him since she and captain Matsuo broke up."

"Matsuo?" Sasuke interrupted as he stared down the blond, "Matsuo _Kenji_?"

Naruto nodded, "They were dating for like six months! Where have you been, Teme?" Naruto growled out, quickly realizing that Sasuke had been on back to back missions for the last year and a half, "Oh, right, missions…" Naruto nodded to himself before looking over at Uchiha. The serious face that the man was making made Naruto become more serious. Leaning on his fist, Naruto looked over at the Uchiha, "At least you're opening up to her, It's almost been two years, ya'know?" The only response Sasuke gave was a dull nod. "Are you still doing okay?" Naruto's eyes became sharp as he looked over the Uchiha with calculating eyes.

Sasuke set his tea and looked at Naruto with softer eyes than normal, "Having her live across the hall is reassuring." Bowing his head the Uchiha's voice became quiet as if he were telling a secret, "She always calls me back..."

Naruto smiled brightly looking over the Uchiha's shoulder, "Sakura-chan!" he called happily as he stood up to meet the kunoichi. "I haven't seen you since last month," the blonde grinned happily as he beamed at the woman, "What have you been up to? If you're still single you can always go on a date with me!"

Sakura glared darkly at the boy and quickly punched his shoulder, "Never with you!" She snarled out. Naruto lay knocked out by the punch, a slow puddle of drool pooling around him. "And for your information, I am single!" she sneered as she looked in the other direction.

Naruto's head quickly popped up, "Whaaaat?" he questioned looking at the pinette with glowing eyes, "Teme said you were on a date with Sai!" Suddenly pausing the man's brows frowned together, "Still wont go on a date with me, huh."

Sakura sent a quick glare to the Uchiha across the table, who only met her gaze. "No, I'm single," she proudly jeered as her gaze quickly returned back to the blonde, "But Kenji-kun wanted me to tell you that he finally paid your tab at Ichiraku."

Naruto's eyes glimmered as if a galaxy of stars had exploded outword, "What a wonderful man!" he cheered as tears streamed down his cheeks; throwing his arms around the pinkette in pure job. In a sudden burst, Naruto stood up, "I need to go thank him!" he cheered happily as his smile only widened, never throwing a second glance to his teammates.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed farther as he took another sip of his tea, "Nice guy, Matsuo," his voice was sarcastic as he looked over at the pasteled haired woman ordering a drink. "What does he actually want."

Sakura slumped her shoulders and gave a soft sigh, "He wants to be on good terms with Naruto," she muttered softly. "Is that so hard to believe," she grumbled under her breath.

"He wants to get back together."

The kunoichi's posture quickly changed at the comment. She faced the Uchiha, leaning with her chin against her knuckles; like her sensei. "Would it really matter?" she breathed out quietly as she looked him in the eyes. Sasuke watched carefully, watching the emotions in her eyes swirl and collapse in a shinobi's stoic mask. "The reasons we broke up… they still stand," she forced a smile, easily seen by the stress still lingering in her fingers, "I don't expect you to understand, Sasuke-kun, but Kenji-kun and I… it just wont work."

His eyes softened as he looked at her, a simple nod to end the conversation. "Let's go for a walk," Sasuke muttered softly as he got to his feet. Seeing the woman in a solemn state was putting him on edge. Sakura gave a soft nod as she stood up, taking her place by the Uchiha's side. It had been like this since _that_ day, Sasuke was unable to see his normally cheerful teammate without a smile.

A dull ache radiated through the man as his hands once again found his pockets once again. His head hung low as Sakura walked next to him, her white lab coat blowing in the wind. They walked silently, side by side, before Sakura couldn't take the silence, "It looks like it's going to rain," she muttered softly to herself as her eyes looked up to the darkening sky. Sasuke's only response was a simple grunt as he continued to walk; enjoying the crisp weather. "Let's go this way," Sakura smiled as she took the path towards the cherry trees that colored the horizon.

Silence was the only answer that Sakura got as the cobalt haired man followed in her shadow, as he always had. Ten minutes of silence and Sakura had found her way to the field of trees; her name sake.

Turning his head to the young woman, Sasuke watched as emerald green eyes widened and glisten; the pinkette's lips parting in a happy smile. Sakura let out a happy squeal as she clasped her hands in front of her; taking in the beautiful sight. A simple smirk played upon his features as he watched the lead medic of Konoha become a small child in front of his eyes. "Go," he whispered softly.

Sakura ran, her smile consuming her face, into the line of trees; pastel petals lingering on the branches. "It's so beautiful!" she cooed happily as she looked back at the Uchiha; only to see that he had disappeared. "Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, her voice falling feeling abandoned by her comrade.

Wind played with Sakura's hair, a full cherry blossom being placed behind her ear. Sasuke hovered behind her, whispering in her ear, "Dance," his breath danced against her skin as he disappeared in a flash.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, using all the speed he could muster, to run around the trees. The petals began to sway, slowly leaving their origins to follow the wind that Sasuke had created. Sakura watched in awe as the petals began to dance around her, slowly becoming a vortex of pastel petals. Sakura spun around on her toes happily as she danced within the petals, giggling happily.

Sasuke leaned against a tree, his breathing heavy as he watched the woman spin within the eye of a cherry blossom tornado. _She looks so happy_, he thought to himself as his arms crossed over his chest; the pinkette twirling happily under his watchful gaze.

As the blossoms slowly lost momentum, Sakura began to lose her balance; falling into the grass with a soft thud. Sasuke could only raise a brow as he walked closer to her. As he looked at the pinkette her eyes were filled with tears, her lips parted as silent tears fell from her eyes. "Why?" she breathed out as she looked up into his cobalt eyes, begging for an answer. Bewilderment flashed quickly through the Uchiha's eyes as Sakura gave him a bitter smile, "Why can you make me so happy, and he couldn't?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he put the pieces together, _Kenji_…

Tears continued to spill from the kunoichi's eyes as she smiled, "I don't know what to do, Sasuke-kun, I'm trying so hard." Silently, Sasuke tugged the kunoichi's hands, pulling her up from the grass.

Glossy emerald eyes could hardly look into the orbs of cobalt as a soft blush painted across her cheeks. Her cheeks burned as his hands held hers. He pressed his forehead against hers as his thumb went up to catch her tears. Silence echoed between them yet a simple warmth embraced them.

Sakura lay on her bed in pure silence, darkness welcoming her. _Sasuke-kun_… she through to herself as tears pricked behind her eyes_. It's been like this since we sealed the curse_… She rolled over onto her side slowly pulling a pillow against her chest, _At least he feels warm now… even if it's just to me_. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her eyes closed, _I cant keep feeling this way… not with him…_ Her body began to shake from both worry and confusion. _Maybe I should say something to him…_ A soft knock at the door alerted the pinette, her eyes quickly scanning over at the clock on her dresser. _3:47… who on earth could that be_?

Pale feet pattered against the cold wood as she walked towards the door. Wearing an oversized t-shirt and dawning a pair of drooping eyes, Sakura answered the door. Emerald eyes glistened in the light as a pair of lips crashed against her own.

Sasuke lay in bed, eyes closed as he enjoyed the simple silence that echoed from the walls of his apartment. As much as he enjoyed the silence, his mind would not silence itself. Sakura's voice bounced and echoed through all corners of the man's brain. _I make her happy_? His eyes opened and bore into the ceiling, _How can I do that when I've been nothing but cold to her_.

The image of the emerald eyed shinobi in tears burned behind his eyes. _Pathetic… Always crying because of me._ A low growl escaped his lips as he got up from his bed, _I need to talk to her about this_. As he stomped through the apartment he could only think was a simple, _I wont let her cry over me again_. He reached for the knob and pulled it open silently; his eyes widening at the sudden sight in front of him.

Sandy blond hair and glowing blue eyes stared down into teary emerald eyes. Tan muscular arms covered in scars wrapped around Sakura's petite form as the man leaned down and kissed her again. "Saku-chan," the man cooed, his voice shaky as emotion pulsed through him, "Thank you for giving me another chance…"

He towered over her, nearly a foot taller as he leaned his forehead against hers patiently awaiting anything to escape her lips, "Kenji-kun," she breathed out as her lips tugged into a smile, tears falling from her eyes. Sasuke felt his stomach lurch as he watched the two from the darkness of his own home, a darkness falling over him as he watched the man embrace this team mate.

* * *

Thanks again everyone for reading! This one was deff more emotional and stuffs? The next one goes back to fighting and awesomeness and stuff xD promise! Let me know what you guys are thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned quietly, her eyes wide and bright as she closed the door behind her. "You came in _willingly_?" she questioned in shock as she looked down at his chart.

The Uchiha gave a simple glare as he looked over at the pinkette, his hands between his knees as he sat on the examination table. Sakura gave a quiet giggle and pulled her hair up into a loose bun as she looked over his file diligently. Sasuke watched over the woman carefully as she sat at the desk, her legs crossed as her fist held up her chin. Spinning in her chair, Sakura finally looked at him, "Why are you here Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly as her pink brow rose in question; a smirk crossing her lips.

Sasuke scanned over her body. Her white lab coat was open letting you see her normal red top and a pair of black shorts that ended mid thigh; her long toned legs crossed in display. His eyes roamed a bit higher, trying to read the expression on her face. The Uchiha quickly looked away as the woman stood up from her seat, ready to begin the examination. The pinkette walked closer to him slowly, knowing he was still uncomfortable with her presence. "Close your eyes," she whispered with a simple smile. Sasuke did as he was told and let her warmth consume him. The pinkette pressed her forehead against his, an intimate action that had only been allowed since the incident two years ago.

Sasuke felt his lips tug into a hardly noticeable smirk. His body relaxed under the soft touch as he let all the darkness in his fade away; if only just for a moment. _Sakura_… he thought to himself, _Is this is what you do to me,_ his mind echoed as if she could hear him. _Is this why I cant shake you from my thoughts_? His fists clenched as he felt her body lean closer, _How do you have this much control over me_?

Her chakra rushed into him, checking every cell of his being for any type of abnormality; only to find nothing. Her hands slowly cupped his cheeks, flowing more chakra into him, double checking her work, before whispering, "Why are you really here, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was soft, barely audible to anyone but him. She didn't move, keeping the intimate contact for a moment longer. _He seems peaceful like this_…

A low growl escaped the Uchiha's lips as he opened his eyes slowly, looking up to meet hers only for a moment, only to fall to the floor. Yet something caught his eye. Onyx eyes quickly changed to crimson as he noticed the mark on the woman's neck, just below where he collar normally would have been. "I thought you said you two weren't going to work," he muttered out as he shrugged the woman off.

Her brows frowned together, "What is going on with you?"

His lips pursed together as he inhaled silently, "I can hear you." He growled out quietly as his back turned to her. The raven haired man felt the hairs on his arms and neck on end as the woman's emerald eyes bore into his back. Rolling his shoulders back, Sasuke turned to her with cold eyes, "I don't appreciate being forced to know about your sex life."

Sakura felt her face quickly flush, her hair standing on end from the ever so menacing aura radiating from her team mate. She could feel the air becoming cold around her as her body began to shake. Anger raced through her veins as her fists clenched at her side, "Excuse me?" She snarled out, "You don't get to _have_ an opinion on what I do or do not do in my own house."

His chest puffed out as he looked down on her, his eyes glowing with an anger he didn't knew existed for the kunoichi. The Uchiha swallowed his emotions quickly, looking at the woman with disgust. His voice was calm and quiet, a low snake like hiss as he muttered, "He's using you like a whore," A smirk tugging at his lips.

Sakura's glowing emerald eyes lit up with anger as her white knuckles began to shake. Her head fell as she bit her lip to control her anger, "So, now that I have a boyfriend, you get to tell me how you really feel?" Her voice was low, a warning growl. Narrowed sharingan eyes watched her carefully, he knew this tone; even wild animals give out a warning growl before attacking. Sakura's body trembled visibly in front of the man as her voice lowered even more, "Get out."

Sasuke slowly moved his hands into his pockets, he knew how Sakura reacted to emotions like this. He was just waiting for the tears. He slouched slightly, guilt creeping into his soul as he watched the woman quake in front of him. "Did you not hear me, Uchiha?" She changed the way she said his name. Anger and hatred quickly replaced endearment and loyalty. His face relaxed slightly as he returned to a stoic glance. Sakura's pastel head snapped up suddenly as her fist collided with the nearby wall, "I said get out!" Tears brimmed her emerald eyes as anger dove between the yellow colored flecks. Hearing the cry other nurses began to run into the room; only to view the stand off.

"Sakura-sama," they whispered out quietly as they took in the sight of the livid medic. Cement crumbled under the pressure of her fist as the medics stood and watched; their eyes darting between the stoic Uchiha and the pinkette that they answered to.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are no longer under my care!" Sakura hissed as she took a more composed state; standing straight with her hands at her side. Turning her head she looked at a medic who has rushed to help her, "Notify Hokage-sama, and Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke's brow rose in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked in a monotone voice as he tried to assess the situation. Sakura would never put him under the care of another. Not after the incident. "Annoying," he grumbled quietly to himself.

Her face grew emotionless as her hands found their way to her pockets. One step after another, Haruno Sakura passed him; no emotion on her face. "I'm done with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as the door slammed behind him. Sakura had walked past him and all the other medics and left the room completely. It was silent for a moment, before the woman began chatting about what they should do. The Uchiha pursed his lips and quickly disappeared before any final say could be made.

Her footsteps echoed down the hall as tears pricked at the back of her eyes. No one stopped her, no one asked, for fear of her wrath. _I cant believe he said that… I cant believe I said that_. Her thoughts ravaged her mind as she walked out of the hospital without a word, needing to find her own peace; if only for a moment.

"Saku-chan, are you okay?" Kenji's voice rang as he looked up to the roof. News of the teammate's squabble had traveled fast throughout the higher ups. Running his bronze fingers through his sandy hair, Kenji felt a sigh escape his lips as he jumped up to the roof to see his partner. Her eyes were dull as she looked across the village, her hair swaying past her cheek with every gust of wind. Kneeling at her side, his brows frowned together as his eyes softened, "Does he really get to you that badly?" he questioned.

Sakura's lips pouted, only for a moment, before speaking, "I shouldn't have said those things," her words were only half truths, casually flowing with the wind.

Kenji gave a smirk as he wrapped his arm around the woman, "Without him, our lives can start now. You wont have him as a distraction," Kenji pulled her close, kissing her forehead with a flirtatious grin, "We should celebrate tonight." Sakura knew what he had meant, as unsettled as she was. Nuzzling closer to his body heat, she decided that a night out would do her some good.

Sasuke let out an exhausted groan as he fell back into his bed. He had left the hospital only to get dragged into a sparring match with Naruto; who won. Placing his hand on his forehead, Sasuke noted that he didn't have a fever. _I must have been distracted_, he mind hissed at the thought of losing to Naruto. Turning his head, Sasuke looked through his onyx bangs to see the time. How had it gotten so late? Shrugging off his fatigue, Sasuke pried himself from his bed. His weapons were dirty and in disarray and, as meticulous as he was, he needed to fix them before his next training session.

Sitting at his table, a pile of dirty kunai on his left and a pile of methodically ordered clean weapons on the left. Each one took him about five minutes to clean off the dirt and blood that had been caked on during Naruto's spar. As he absentmindedly cleaned the blood from a kunai his mind began to wonder to Sakura; her voice echoing in his head.

_I'm done with you_

A sharp pain shot through his body suddenly, ringing throughout his bones as his body became stiff and ridged. Sasuke grabbed his head as pain bounced throughout his cranium, gritting his teeth to handle the pain. _No_! Sasuke snarled as his fist collided with the table. The action itself seemed to dull away the pain to a dull ache. His breathing hitched as the pain centered around his chest, _I can do this. I don't need __**her**_. The pain worsened as Sasuke tangled his fingers in his hair, _I don't need Sakura_. Laughter echoed through the halls as the smell of alcohol hit Sasuke like a brick.

Kenji's strong arm was wrapped around Sakura's waist to steady her, while her arm lingered over his shoulders; laughter escaping their lips. "W-What time is it?" Sakura giggled as her drunken blush spread across her cheeks.

Kenji gave a sly smile as he pulled the woman close, his lips crashing against hers, "Not late enough for me to go home," he jeered as his hands began to roam her body.

Her emerald eyes widened with a quiet gasp as Kenji pushed her against the wall; only feet away from Sasuke's door. "Kenji-kun!" she whimpered out as his hands began to roam over her body; tugging roughly at her clothes.

On instinct, Sakura's hands began to roam over his body, quiet gasps and moans echoing down the hall. With one hand tangled in his sandy hair, the other tugged at his shirt; his lips going between her neck and her lips. Kenji's rough hands ran up her thigh, pressing her leg around her waist as he began to grind into her; pressing his hips against her as much as possible. "Sakura," as the pinkette let out another quiet moan, Kenji's grin widened. "I'm going to fuck you right here so Uchiha can hear every moan."

Sakura gave out a drunken laugh, thinking the man was kidding; she had never been one for public fornication. Kenji's hands became more needy, his kisses more forceful as he wrapped her legs around him; picking her up and pinning her against the wall. Sakura quietly moaned out his name as his hands began to undo her top.

**_Sakura_**!

Sakura's eyes shot open as she heard a loud groan of agony from the door behind her. "Kenji-kun, that's enough!" Sakura growled out as she pushed the man away.

Anger flashed through his eyes as he watched the kunoichi turn around and open Sasuke's door, "What are you doing?" Kenji growled as he watched the circle on Sakura's back disappear into the darkness of Sasuke's apartment.

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally noticed the Uchiha on the floor. The man gave a scream in pain as he clutched his head, falling from his knees to his side, blood dripping from his eyes. Sakura quickly fell to the floor beside him, calling his name. Kenji stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to hide the bludge within his pants, "Saku-chan, I thought he wasn't your problem anymore?"

Sakura's eyes became dark as she shot the man a dark glare, "Go home, Kenji," she snarled as she pulled Sasuke close to her, "I wont leave him!" Kenji's glare darkened as he shrugged, leaving the two in peace. Sakura's gaze softened as she looked down to the man in agony, "He's gone now, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's body shook as the pain began to completely consume him, a scream of agony escaping his lips. Sakura pulled him upright, taking one hand in hers. "Squeeze," she cooed softly as her eyes softened. _How long has he been hiding this_? Her free hand slowly reached up to touch his cheek; to hold him in his moment of pain.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned out as he begrudgingly looked up at the pinkette. Baring his teeth, the man only snarled, "I don't need you!" as he slapped her hands away.

Sakura's eyes began to shimmer with tears as he pushed her away once more. She scanned him over and over again. He was tremoring in pain, his eyes bleeding as his sharingan continued to spin, one hand clinging tightly to hers as the other clutched to the floorboards; his nails digging into the wood in agony. A simple tear fell from Sakura's cheek, the sound echoing through Sasuke's mind. A soft smile played upon her lips as her tears continued to fall, "But I need you, Sasuke-kun," she cooed out quietly as she pulled the man into her chest.

Her arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in her warmth, her nose pressed against the crown of his head, "I need you," she whimpered out again as her hands began to glow with chakra. His body froze feeling her chakra, the warmth dulling away the pain that was eating away at his heart. Silent tears painted her cheeks as her hands ran along his skin; finally finding their place cupping his cheeks. Her lips quivered as she pressed her forehead against his; her seal coming undone to heal him. "Come back to me, Sasuke-kun…"


End file.
